


of Tentacles and Demons

by sp1mpi3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I dont know how to tag, I wrote this for myself, Light Choking, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, just some good ol' tentacle fucking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: levi is sent on a super important task to team up with the kraken but oops tentacle porn
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	of Tentacles and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like this kind of stuff please god dont read it and no i did not proofread this it's all one go baby live fast die horny

“Stupid Lucifer, stupid Solomon, stupid Diavolo, sending me out on this mission alone and to probably die.” Levi muttered to himself as he hiked through the cave system following a suspiciously well-made map from Solomon.

“‘ _Levi go tame the Kraken’_ as if!” He continued to mutter as his voice echoed off the walls. Diavolo personally tasked him to subdue the beast of mythic proportions, telling him to just imagine how wonderful it would be to help the Humans and to have a creature to stand with him and Lotan. Levi would be lying if the thought of the power he’d wield with the two of them didn’t give him a rush.

He’d bet he could impress MC, “Hey, MC, yeah I’m back from my super important mission. Oh, nothing too serious, just meeting up with a friend you may know called The Kraken,” he snickered to himself thinking about how cool he’d sound.

Coming out of the rocky maze was a large opening welcomed him. The ceiling was at least 100ft straight up, and the only way out apart from the way he came was on the other side of a huge lake that he assumed was actually a connection to the ocean by the sea salt he could basically taste in the air.  
Double checking the map told him that this was his stop, it again peaked his suspicions about Solomon knowing exactly where the kraken frequents, but that would have to be a confrontation for later. Levi allowed himself to quick change into his demon form and stretched, mostly to work his nervousness out. He was Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, the third of the seven lords of hell, he could do this. What’s one giant scary cephalopod compared to him?

A lot, actually, when he thought about it. Sadly though, as Levi turned to look back at the way he came to make an escape plan, he didn’t notice a tentacle breach the water and quietly approach him.

“I mean, how would they even know if I ran away like a coward? For all they would know, I couldn’t find any sign of th- AHHH!” He screamed as he was suddenly hoisted into the air by his ankle, “GET OFF OF ME I-I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO!” His screams echoed from the cavern walls to be answered by no one.

Quickly getting his bearings, he cringed at the tentacle wrapped from his ankle and followed it down to its source. As he dangled above the water, a set of bright orange eyes glowed up at him, and a voice reverberated in his mind, _“Who are you, and why do you bother me?”_

Levi tried to ignore how hard his heart was pounding, would he survive if this thing dropped him? Was its mouth waiting for him under the water? “I-I am Leviathan, Avatar of Envy! A-And I demand you put me d-down this instant!” He tried to summon all of his courage and sound authoritative, but he wasn’t too sure it was working.

 _“You’ve identified yourself, now why do you bother me, Leviathan?”_ The monster’s voice was deep and monotone, showing no sign of being concerned with Levi’s status.

“I’ve come to form a-an alliance,” he could hear the shakiness in his voice, wishing this thing would hurry up and eat him and get it over with.

_“You ask for an alliance? What could I gain from such a thing, Leviathan?”_

Maybe it was his anxiety or maybe it was real, but Levi swore he could feel the tentacle loosening on his ankle, so in a panic he wrapped his own tail around the appendage, hoping that would help him steady while in the air, “Y-You could s-serve the forces of the D-Devildom a-and just anything y-you ask that I-I can give you j-just please don’t eat me!” His hands were shaking as he reached his arms out to hold on as well, terrified of what could await him down below.

The beast was silent for maybe seconds, maybe minutes, he was unsure, but it did finally speak again, _“Anything I ask, just to not eat you? You should be more wary of making such promises, Leviathan.”_

He watched in horror as several more tentacles sprouted from the water. He hated himself, because in that moment he realized the implication of that promise and then he remembered a hentai he had watched a while ago of a situation very similar to the one he’s in now, and his dick instantly got hard.

“W-Wait-” he started to protest, but froze as the tentacles wrapped around his other ankle and waist, helping support holding his weight suspended in the air, and another started to slither under his clothes through the neck of his top. He shivered, feeling the cold and slimy texture against his bare skin.

 _“I would like you to give yourself to me, just momentarily. If you can prove loyalty to your cause, and to me, I will agree to serve you,”_ He looked back down, eyes widening as he saw those huge eyes staring back at him with intent, _“Do you agree to these terms, Leviathan?”_

His body jerked as the tentacle inside his clothing rubbed against one of his nipples, goosebumps following the path it found down his body. Something about this situation was extremely erotic for him, he’d be a dirty liar to deny that, and he did kind of really want to brag about having the kraken under his command.

“Y-Yes, Kraken, do w-what you will,” if this thing does what he thinks it’s going to do and still eats him at the end, he’ll kill it. Somehow, some way, he’ll kill it and Solomon too for introducing the Kraken to Diavolo.

 _“Thank you, Leviathan. I assure you, this will be enjoyable for the both of us.”_ Before Levi could even think of a snarky remark, the tentacle that had been slithering beneath his clothes ripped them all off in one quick motion, exposing his bare body to the cold of the cave.

He shivered against the coolness, now all of the tentacles holding him in the air were in contact with his skin and it felt like they were gently soothing him. A splash caught his attention as more tentacles of varying size rose to his body and suddenly he was being caressed all over his chest and arms and thighs and even his tail, which was an extremely weird sensation but not a bad one in the slightest.

_“You are already excited for this activity, Leviathan? How...intriguing…”_

Levi blushed hard, but then yelped as an appendage wrapped around his hard dick and started a painfully slow stroking pace. His arms dangled and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being touched and rubbed all over, none of his skin seemed to be dry anymore, whether from his own sweat or the slick of the tentacles. He could hear his own voice whining as two tiny tentacles wrapped around and tugged on his nipples without any sense of rhythm, he was always so sensitive there and somehow it seemed to instantly zero in on his weak point. Cursed monster.

Panic truly set in when he felt his tail being held back and tentacle prodding at his asshole. “W-Whoa whoa w-wait I-I don’t know about that-'' when he reached out to try to bat the tentacles away, his wrists were quickly grabbed and restrained behind his back, “Come on! How many tentacles do you even have?!” He could’ve swore he heard the thing chuckle in his mind, but was swiftly distracted with the tentacle jacking him off as it sped up.

 _“Open your mouth,”_ his eyes opened first, seeing a tentacle larger than the others prodding at his lips, _“I can help you relax, Leviathan, you must trust me.”_ He weighed his options as the tentacle at his ass continued to circle his hole and tease at his rim, and decided his best bet at this point would be to just trust the monster. So he tentatively opened his mouth.

It wasn’t too bad at first, he was scared it would taste bad, but really it had a sweet taste once you got past the salt of the ocean. The tentacle was pretty small at first, but as it pushed to the back of his mouth and to his throat, it gradually got thicker, and Levi would’ve flailed if he were free when his jaw felt like it was at its limit. Once at the back of his throat, he almost choked on some liquid that started pulsing down into his stomach, then he moaned around the tentacle.

_“An aphrodisiac will help you relax and feel good. I’m glad you trust me, Leviathan, I wish to make you feel good.”_

And he did feel good, so good that his whole body was on fire and suddenly he was so close to coming it hurt. He whimpered around the tentacle as it stayed lodged in his mouth, even as his body began to relax.

In an orchestrated move, the tentacles all over his body worked in unison to overstimulate him as he came hard. His body twitched as much as his restraint would let him, and if he had been able to focus on listening, he would’ve heard his cum splash in the water below him.

The one in his mouth began to retract, and Levi thought he was going to have a moment of respite, but instead it lunged forward again to bury itself even further down his throat. It picked up a brutal pace, seeming to chase its own pleasure. As he choked on it, the one teasing his asshole finally pushed past his rim. Levi was no stranger to anal, of course he’s tried doing it to himself, but this feel was unlike any other he’d ever experienced. There was no burn, only the feeling of slowly being filled as it writhed inside of him, gradually getting thicker as it kept exploring his insides. And then he realized the one on his dick wasn’t stopping, and it felt like more tentacles were with it to not give his dick even a minute to get soft.

Moans were muffled as the thing in his mouth picked up its pace, thoroughly face fucking him, but his moans reached a higher pitch as the one in his ass finally found his prostate. Fireworks shot behind his eyes as it kept nudging at it, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He was in pure bliss and didn’t notice the feeling of a second one breaching his hole until it was buried further than the first one.

Finally the larger one left his mouth and he gasped for air, “Feels...feels t-too good!” His cries echoed as the two inside of him continued their assault, they were thick and cold and knew exactly where to rub and seemed to be making a map of his insides as they explored. Even as he clenched down to try to slow them, the action only made them double their efforts in fucking into him like a toy.

His muscles flexed against their restraints and his breathing picked up, feeling his second orgasm rapidly approaching. His hips would lean back to escape the ones jerking his dick, then lean forward to try to escape the ones in his ass, but each motion would only lessen his room to escape the barrage of pleasure. He couldn’t make out words anymore, just whimpers and moans that encouraged the tentacles. The main one wrapped around his dick gave a firm squeeze and licked at his slit, and he was coming again, crying as not a single tentacle let up and just kept fucking him through his second violent orgasm.

Shockingly enough, everything slowed down as his dick kept leaking, still half hard since it was still being played with. He could feel himself drooling, but didn’t have the mental power to stop it, all he could do was hang there and by hyper aware of every ridge and bump on the two tentacles still rubbing against his insides.

Then, they pulled out.

He was flipped in the air so that he was no longer upside down and now held by his wrists rather than his ankles, all of the blood rushing from his head sending his world into a spin. Then, there was the tentacle that was fucking his mouth earlier, only now it looked a lot bigger, had it been that big when he swallowed it?, and it was rubbing itself against his lower abdomen.

Even with the aphrodisiac, panic filled his brain when he felt pressure wrap around his throat, _“Please, don’t fight me, I will not hurt you, Leviathan. But I have learned that this can add to your pleasure.”_ Levi’s brain cycled through questions like How was this thing so sure? How many beings had it fucked? Why was he going to trust this thing to not completely choke him out and then eat him? Why was Levi suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy that the kraken has been doing this to probably countless other people and not just waiting for him? He’d save the last question to think about later.

The tentacle choking him gave a test squeeze, just enough for the pressure but not enough to restrict his air, maybe Levi would like this but, again, that would be a thought for him to process later. The tentacles still restraining his ankles lifted them, folding his body in half and displaying his asshole to the larger tentacle. Levi wasn’t sure if he could take this one, it had to be thicker than his forearm! And he had already had two orgasms, he just knew a third one like that would kill him. But, the thing didn’t seem to have the same concerns as the tip of it pressed past his stretched rim. His head fell back as far as it could and he closed his eyes, already feeling more pressure than from the two earlier.

It didn’t feel bad though, the level of overstimulated he was a bit painful but in the really good way where it felt too good, and everything felt just so hot and needy and like he still wasn’t satisfied. Like he wanted more. He needed more or he’d probably go crazy.

He opened his mouth to ask if there was a reason the monster stopped, but that’s when it chose to roughly thrust in and push a scream from his throat. It already went deeper than the others and was thicker than anything he’d taken before, and it was still going. It would pull out about an inch, then fuck two more inches into him, each thrust causing Levi to vocalize more and more and he was forced to hear his own cries echo back at him, mocking his pleasure, which weirdly seemed to get him off more. Tears fell from his eyes while it kept rubbing against his prostate, each thrust making him cry louder, and the kraken didn’t let up on his dick, nowhere near as fast or rough as before, but regardless it was way too much.

He managed to pick his head up and look down, gasping at the outline on his abdomen of the huge tentacle rearranging his guts, reaching places that he didn’t think was actually possible. That sight alone pushed him over the edge to orgasm #3. His whole body went limp as the force of the orgasm shook his body, he was pretty sure he blacked out for a minute, but the kraken didn’t stop. In fact, it seemed to get more excited seeing Levi be ravaged. He couldn’t vocalize coherently anymore, all he could manage was whimpers as it kept fucking him and rubbing him and touching him all over.

The hold on his throat tightened and its' rhythm became more erratic, chasing its own bliss. More warmth filled him, liquid was spilling out of the tentacle inside him. He didn’t have the mental power to think about the kraken coming inside him, only whine as he was filled to the brim with its cum. It felt like it was pouring so much into him that he’d be throwing it up soon. He couldn’t take it anymore, Levi felt his vision blacking out again, but heard one final message,

_“We are bonded now, Leviathan.”_

.

When Levi awoke again, he was laying on the rocky shore beside the massive lake. He didn’t feel hurt, just slightly sore and unsure if that was all just a weird degenerate dream of his or not. But, he got his answer as he sat up and looked to the water, seeing those familiar orange eyes staring at him. _“Call upon me whenever you wish, Leviathan of Hell, I am at your service,”_ Levi managed to gather himself enough to stand and compose himself, _“You are also welcome to return here if you ever so wish. And I do hope you return to me.”_

His knees shook thinking about coming back, and in the back of his mind he knew he definitely would be returning, “Th-Thank you, Kraken. I’m happy to hear that you’re with me...a-and I’m sure Lord Diavolo will be too!” He nervously made his way towards the exit, stopping to take one last look at the Kraken, “And thank you, I’ll be sure to return before too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> im kind of sorry?


End file.
